


The Taste of T

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Thiam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Five times Liam resisted the taste of T and one time he couldn´t anymore.





	The Taste of T

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire, chérie!

ONE

  
Liam was still sleeping when his Mom came running into his room at a truly inhumane hour in the morning, dragging him out of the bed and telling him Mason and Corey were waiting downstairs to pick him up. He was still half asleep when he was sitting in the backseat of Mason´s car, arm against the window to let his head rest on, limbs tired, two completely different socks on his feet.

  
"Dude," Mason began talking, throwing his best friend an incredilous look through the rearview mirror, "I told you we´d be there at nine. It´s quarter past ten now."

  
"So?" Liam replied. "Then that means you´re an hour late as well, so why are you complaining about me?"

  
"No," Mason denied, "actually, it´s always been the plan to leave at ten, I just told you nine because I knew you´d never make it."

  
"Rude," Liam mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

  
Mason sighed in surrender, knowing better than to keep arguing. At least now they were on the road, their backpacks sitting in the trunk, a weekend in the cute little cabin of Corey´s uncle awaiting them, filled with picnics and romantic walks through the forest and maybe swimming in the lake. Mason had been dying for the weekend to come the entire week in school.

  
The moment Liam snapped out of sleep abruptly, awakened by shock and annoyance, was the moment the car stopped in front of one of the last houses in the street leading out of Beacon Hills. "Mason?" he asked, already panicking a little, "why are we stopping? And most importantly, why are we stopping _here_?"

  
Mason rolled his eyes. "I told you Corey would bring a friend as well, Liam."

  
"A friend?" Liam leaned forward and stuck his head out to the front of the car, looking at Corey angrily. "You know whose house this is, right?"

  
"Yes, I know whose house this is," Corey shrugged, "because he´s my friend and I told him we´d pick him up here on our way to the cabin."

  
"Are you insane?" Liam all but yelled at him. "He can´t come along."

  
"Why not?" Mason wanted to know.

  
Liam couldn´t believe he even had to explain this. There were a thousand reasons why nobody should ever spend a weekend in an isolated cabin in the woods with Theo Raeken. He was annyoing, he was a narcissistic asshole, and you could never be sure he wouldn´t murder you in your sleep, but the absolute worst thing about Theo was how he kept harassing Liam with those endless sexual insinuations.

  
Not one school day went by that Theo didn´t call Liam "pretty boy" or "hot stuff" or simply winked at him in a way that made Liam choke on his drink. It was pure torture, especially because - and Liam would have never admitted this to anybody - Theo Raeken was hot as fuck and Liam would have jumped him a long time ago if he´d known Theo wasn´t just mocking him with the flirting.

  
"I can´t believe you´re not seeing it," Liam exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically, "that dude is the devil."

  
"Liam," Corey warned dangerously, "that dude was locked up in hell for a while, so comparisons to the devil are definitely not appropriate. Have you ever stopped to consider what hell has done to him?"

  
"Well obviously," Liam snorted in response, "it has provided him with all the most disgusting pick up lines und creepy looks."

  
"Bullshit," Mason interjected, "he´s just flirting with you."

  
"You call that flirting?" Liam asked sarcastically. "Because I call it sexual harassment."

  
Just when Liam had closed his mouth, arms crossed over his chest in a rejecting gesture, the car door opened and Theo climbed onto the backseat next to him. Liam hurried to roll his eyes, just to make sure Theo knew how annoyed he was by his presence even before he´d open his pretty mouth. Which still couldn´t be avoided.

  
"Good morning, sunshine," the older boy smiled at him exaggeratedly.

  
"I wish," Liam muttered under his breath, turning his head away to look out of the window as the engine roared to life again and they continued their ride.

  
Liam tried his best to sleep, or at least pretend to in order to not get involved in the animated discussion the other three were having, not even daring to open his eyes to Theo.

Yes, he hated the guy and his stupidly beautiful face. And his ridiculously hot body. He hated the way he always felt naked beneath Theo´s hungry stares, and the way he licked his lips. He hated the fact that he couldn´t describe the color of Theo´s eyes that shimmered in a different shade of grey or green or blue every time he looked at them. He hated the dark veins running along Theo´s forearms and the backs of his hands, more even since that one night he´d dreamed about licking them and woken up with a boner. Liam hated how effortlessly perfect Theo´s hair looked all the time, and how easily his deep voice could send shivers down Liam´s spine. He hated how Theo was just the right bit taller than him, and how strong his arms and shoulders looked when his t-shirt stretched over the muscles. He hated the way his eyes were drawn to Theo´s ass immediately wherever it appeared in sight, round and tight and absolutely delicious.

  
Most of all, Liam hated himself for letting Theo affect him so strongly, for being utterly helpless against it, and on this very particular morning, he hated himself for the sweatpants he´d put on thoughtlessly, realizing now that Theo was sitting beside him in the small backseat of Mason´s car, their knees almost touching, just how dangerous sweatpants were. He wouldn´t be able to hide even the slightest hint of a hard-on and that was a serious problem. On the other hand, Theo could smell him anyway, could read his chemosignals, so there was no real possibility of hiding anything. Once again, the conclusion Liam drew was that they shouldn´t have let Theo come along for the weekend.

  
"Somebody want some tea?" Mason asked after they´d all settled in, thrown their bags onto their beds and wandered around the little cabin and the space around it for a while.

The place would have been so calm and peaceful, Liam thought grimly, if only he´d come with literally anybody else than Theo Raeken.

  
"Sure," Theo shrugged, flopping down right in the middle of the only couch standing in the tiny living room, stretching his arms out over either side of the backrest, throwing Liam a daring smile.

  
Liam walked over to the kitchen table and drew out a chair from under it to sit on. He wasn´t going to let Theo win, at least not before the weekend had even really started.

  
Mason and Corey served them with tea only a moment later, but the brownish fluid looked more like rainwater than something he would consider drinking. When Theo wrinkled his nose as well, Liam almost let out a laugh. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he caught Mason´s happy gaze on him, leaned against Corey, and Liam remembered that he was often too rude, too little in control of his words, words that he´d hurt others with too many times before, so he decided to do better for the sake of his best friend, even if all of his werewolf-senses were bristling as he led the cup to his lips.

  
Liam took a sip. He really tried to swallow it down, but he couldn´t bring himself to it, a part of him afraid that it would poison him. Theo was watching the entire scene with the most obvious malicious glee written over his face and Liam glared at him in warning.

  
"Not good?" Mason wanted to know.

  
_Oh boy_ , Liam thought. "Yeah, let´s put it like that," he replied, coughing a little and swiping his lips with the back of his hand, too much of the highly unpleasant taste still sticking to them.

  
"I´m sorry," Mason apologized and collected their teacups to bring them back to the small kitchen counter. "Let me try this again." If it hadn´t been Mason, LIam would have declined, and not politely.

  
As soon as Corey was gone following Mason, Theo´s eyes were on Liam once again, a smug smile dancing on his lips before his front teeth sunk into the lower one. Liam had to force himself to avert his gaze, but it was too late to fool the chimera.

  
"You know," Theo spoke in a tickling, low and gravelly voice, "if you didn´t like what Mason made you-" he made a pause to wait for Liam to direct his look back at him, and Liam was aware of that, which was why he tried not to, but in the end, he gave in anyway, his heartbeat racing- "you could always get a taste of this T right here." He gestured at his own body as he said it and winked. One day, one of those endless winks was going to be the end of him, Liam was sure of it.

  
Liam gaped at Theo in disbelief of the calm confidence with wich he always spoke even the dirtiest words. He couldn´t help but follow Theo´s hands across the chimera´s body: the bemuscled chest heaving and sinking steadily, the shirt so tight and thin that Liam could make out the two hard buds that were his nipples beneath it. He swallowed thickly as he this eyes trailed down Theo´s ripped stomach and only made a halt at where the shirt had slid up far enough to reveal the waistband of a black pair of underwear and a fine line of hair covering the smooth skin.

  
"Looks like you´re considering it at last," Theo commented, his eyes glistening darkly, "smells like it, too."

  
All of a sudden, Liam snapped out of his fantasy. He was making a fool out of himself, drooling over the sight of Theo simply sitting on a couch, his heartbeat too fast and loud to even try to deny it, his body reeking of arousal, his mind clouded with hot steam. He could have said yes, or he could have simply done something. He could have been brave and gone for that kiss he´d been dreaming about so many times before, but deep down inside he knew that Theo wasn´t serious about it, he just wanted to provoke him, wanted to see how much it took to get Liam Dunbar to explode. Liam was used to it after living with his IED for almost his entire life. He would have ignored it if the things Theo said hadn´t been so damn tempting.

  
Liam decided to go with a "fuck you" as he jumped up from his chair and stomped off, running towards the bathroom and locking the door behind him quickly, before Theo even got the chance to follow behind. How was he supposed to survive this weekend?

  
As usual, Liam´s preferred solution was to take a nap, so he went to lie down on the narrow bed that was meant for him and closed his eyes, but the cabin was too small, its walls too thin to push Theo to the back of his mind, his scent so very present in the air that Liam was breathing thorugh his nose, his heartbeat alive in Liam´s eyes. And so it took Liam an eternity to drift off, and when he finally did, his dream was filled with thirsty looks and filthy words, with sweet promises and missed opportunities.

*****

  
TWO

  
It had all started in the elevator at the hospital. Or maybe, it had really started with Liam bringing Theo back from hell, because otherwise, they never would have ended up in that elevator together. But they also wouldn´t have ended up in that elevator together if Theo hadn´t come back from hell a strangely new and changed person. It was weird, to say the least, to be cooperating with him, to let him have a say in pack discussions, and nobody really trusted Theo, except Corey maybe. After all, that was why Liam had preferred to chain him up at first.

  
If they hadn´t been in the middle of a war at the time, Liam probably wouldn´t have let Theo go, or destroyed the sword which had given him the power to send the chimera back to hell at any second. But desperate times had called for desperate measures, and so they´d ended up as allies of some kind. Well, maybe allies was a weak word considering how many times Theo had saved Liam´s life during the fight against the Ghostriders and the Anukite.

  
And that was exactly what had happened in the elevator: Theo had come to save Liam´s ass again. But even in a life or death situation like that, or maybe especially because everything could have been over in an instance, Theo´s hands had rested on Liam´s arms a little longer than necessary to drag him inside, fingers warm even through Liam´s clothes.

  
_I´m not dying for you_ , Theo had said, but the subtext had been a different one, and werewolves were good at reading subtext.

  
Liam had absolutely zero difficulties picturing the face even months later, Theo´s face when he´d spoken, looking Liam straight in the eyes, and then down at his lips, just for a brief moment, but it still counted, especially because of the beat his heart had skipped at the same time. Liam had been confused. Even if he´d gotten used to the intense looks from Theo, they´d never before been directed at his mouth, and that had been freaking him out more than just a little. Liam had known on some level that the signs Theo had been sending had meant to lead to a kiss, but on another level, it had still been Theo fucking Raeken in front of him, and it simply hadn´t been possible.

  
Liam had stared back into Theo´s eyes, trying his hardest not to let his gaze drop somewhere else, to remind himself of the danger they´d been facing. He´d considered his options, and yes, he´d thought about leaning forward and kissing the guy. They´d been standing close enough. In the end, because Liam had been an overcharged teenager facing death and the destruction of his city, but also because he was a coward, he´d managed to avert his eyes and finally press out words between his tensed jaws. _I´m not dying for you either, but I will fight with you_.

  
Better than nothing, he´d thought when Theo had agreed to fight, but better than a kiss? He´d always kept wondering.

*****

  
THREE

  
After the Ghostriders and the Anukite, and at least for a while all supernatural evil in and around Beacon Hills had been defeated, calm had settled over the city, but not over Liam. As opposed to the previous heart fluttering at the thought of kissing Theo, his reactions had turned into something closer to burning in blue flames, mostly because Theo´s occasional staring had turned into filthy, relentless torture.

  
It had been relatively easy to escape him at school by just making up an excuse in the form of a class he´d had to attend or a paper he´d had to finish, but soon enough, Theo had started to turn up at the sinema as well, the one club where Liam allowed Mason to drag him to on a friday night.

  
"Hey sexy," Theo had breathed into his ear from behind on one night, catching Liam completely by surprise, never answering the question how long he´d been watching him dance.

  
Liam´s body had reacted to being called sexy, but all his brain had been able to focus on had been Theo dancing with a dozen different girls, one skirt shorter then the other, tiny pushed up boobs practically falling out of sparkling tops. He´d tried not to care about what Theo had been doing at the other end of the dance floor, but given up eventually and then he´d tried to at least have fun despite the unpleasant image, but that attempt had failed just as spectacularly.

  
"Wanna dance with me?" Theo had asked him later that night, a sweet smelling drink in his hand and an inviting shimmer in his eyes that were a bright green in the lights of the sinema.

  
Liam had wanted to, had wanted to rub his ass against Theo just the way he´d watched all those girls do, except harder, had wanted to see how much it would take to get Theo to either get hard or give up his mission to mock Liam´s attraction to him.

  
"Fuck off, Raeken," he´d said instead and fumbled out the sachet of wolfsbane from his pocket to mix it in his beer and at least get hammered.

  
Poisoning himself like that had definitely not been a good idea, and it had most certainly not solved the problem of a slightly molesting Theo, who had taken the chance to move closer and closer on the dance floor, at some point even taken his shirt off, and then let his tongue slide out and over his lips again and again. Liam had died to know what those lips tasted like. He had died to know what it felt like to have the muscles of Theo´s chest clench and unclench beneath his fingertips. He had died to see what else had been hidden beneath the guy´s clothes, and in his drunken state, it had been easy to forget that it hadn´t really been an option, that Theo hadn´t really wanted him to know, had just wanted to get him wondering.

  
At some point that night, Liam had found himself moving his hips on the dance floor, not to the rhythm of the music playing, but instead in sync with Theo´s movements, one leg between his own, boners rubbing against each other. Boners, Liam had slowly realized. As in he hadn´t been the only one aroused by the situation. It had been the closest to getting back at Theo he had ever dared to manage, getting him hard, but still, it hadn´t seriously meant anything, or so Liam had told himself.

  
And so when Theo´s face had suddenly been right in front of his, eyes lidded and glued to Liam´s lips, their breathing becoming one, Liam had been convinced it had all had to be a cruel joke, the temptation strong, but the fear of it all being fake even stronger. The last thing he´d seen had been Theo´s adam´s apple jumping while he´d swallowed thickly, and then the full and prettily pink lips, and then black, black and fireworks as his eyes had been closed, closed in trembling anticipation for a kiss. But Liam´s legs had carried him away before the kiss had gotten the chance to happen, and his ears had been ringing as he´d stormed out of the club hastily, but it really had been for the better, since at least he hadn´t heard Theo calling after him.

*****

  
FOUR

  
Only a few days after Liam´s encounter with Theo at the sinema, certainly not enough days to get over the incident, Scott had called from college and asked Liam to go on a little mission with Theo for him. Of course, Liam could have found somebody else to take along, anybody would have been a more welcome company at that point really, but he hadn´t wanted to explain his Theo-related issues to Scott, who he´d known wouldn´t have understood even the slightest bit of it.

  
In the end, Liam had spent almost an entire weekend in the passenger seat of Theo´s damn truck, sleeping in a somewhat sitting position, or at least resting, which had been a little uncomfortable, but still far better than accepting the pillows and blankets Theo had offered him to properly lie down in the back. Nope, not happening, he´d said to Theo, but it had been meant to convince himself more than the other boy.

  
"Must be exhausting, being this tense all the time," Theo had said, looking at Liam´s set jaw from the driver´s seat. "I really don´t get why you do this to yourself. You´re torturing yourself."

  
"The only person torturing me is you," Liam had growled in response while turning farther away from the chimera beside him.

  
"Fuck me if I´m wrong," Theo had argued smugly, "but I kinda got the feeling you like it."

  
Liam had only gasped. What an outrageous accusation. "You´re so damn wro-" And then he´d understood what Theo had just said. "Oh no. No no no. Fuck you. I´m not saying one more word."

  
Theo had only laughed at him. "Oh wolfie," he´d said, "you´re so cute when you´re angry."

  
"And you´re a dick when you´re breathing," Liam had huffed back.

  
"Speaking of dicks," Theo had taken the invitation, "it´s probably gonna be pretty boring out here in a car for one weekend. Don´t you think we should find something to occupy ourselves with? You know, so we won´t fall asleep or anything."

  
Liam had been able to sense the wink given at his backside even when he´d been facing the window.

  
"If dicks are the only thing that can keep you from falling asleep, I´d recommend you to see a shrink about that," Liam had remarked. He´d meant it as an insult, but he´d played himself by even taking the d-word in his mouth, as the taste of it had summoned his own dick to come alive in his pants.

  
"I wouldn´t say the only thing," Theo had responded, the amused smile on his lips driving Liam absolutely insane, "but out of everything we have available here, definitely the best choice."

  
Liam had fixated his gaze to the street to his right, hating Theo for how casually he´d been talking about dicks, when in reality, he probably hadn´t even been into guys at all. At least not that Liam had known of. Meanwhile, Liam had been damned to sit through the whole conversation, willing back an erection, since he, personally, was very much gay.

  
"You know I can still smell you, right?" Theo had asked after an atypically long moment of silence between them.

  
"You know I could punch you in the face and break your nose a few more times, right?" Liam snorted. "Because that was the only fun I´ve ever had with you."

  
"If that´s what gets you going," Theo had simply shrugged. It had been eternally frustrating how every word Theo had been saying had managed to piss Liam off a little further, but all his responses had seemed to leave Theo unaffected, or if anything, had made him more determined to goad Liam.

  
Liam had decided to bite his anger back and swallow it down, aware that it hadn´t been helping his cause anyway, on the contrary, but of course, his silence hadn´t stopped Theo from talking.

  
"I meant what I said, Liam," he´d pronounced carefully, almost as if he´d wanted to give his words a special meaning, "I can still smell you. You´re trying so hard, but you can´t hide it. Not from me."

  
Liam had turned his head and looked at Theo in confusion at what he´d been talking about, but he´d realized his mistake immediately. Theo had looked him in the eyes with a wide open expression first, and then down to his middle. His middle where suddenly, as if summoned by Theo´s stare, something had started moving.

  
"You stop that right now!" Liam had exclaimed, covering the bulge in his pants with both his hands, a bright red blush burning on his cheeks.

  
"Stop what?" Theo had laughed out loud. "You´re the one sitting in my truck with a hard-on!"

  
At those words, Liam had reached for the doorhandle, fumbling with it to escape the car, and the situation, and hopefully, Theo, but of course, he´d once again failed, since Theo had managed to lock the car before Liam had gotten out.

  
"Hey," Theo´s low voice had sounded calmly, "you don´t have to run away from me."

  
But especially with the peacefullness in his tone, especially when the sarcasm and the mockery and all the exaggeration had been gone, Liam had felt like yes, he´d very much had to, so he´d started panicking.

  
"Liam," Theo said and the sound of his own name coming from Theo´s lips had made Liam´s stomach flutter in a way it hadn´t been supposed to, even as the shame had been killing him.

  
"Liam," Theo had repeated more urgently as he´d reached out for Liam´s hand, pulling it towards his warm body by the wrist. Before Liam had known what had been happening, his palm had been pressed against Theo´s crotch and what it had felt there had been... big. And rock-hard.

  
"You´re not the only one," Theo had whispered.

  
Liam had leaned forward towards him, watching as Theo had closed his eyes and released his grip around Liam´s wrist. And so Liam had taken the chance to unlock the doors quickly and had jumped out of the truck before Theo had even gotten a chance to open his eyes again. And then Liam had been gone, leaving a trail of lust-reek behind, but hoping for Theo not to be stupid enough to follow it. And for once, Theo hadn´t.

*****

  
FIVE

  
The situation between Liam and Theo had slowly but surely led Liam to a point of utter desperation. He´d been starving for touch, but nobody other than Theo had even been an option for him. He´d been dying of embarassment after getting hard from only so much as a look from Theo the weekend they´d sat in his truck together. He´d been frustrated beyond measure, frustrated with his attraction to Theo growing stronger by the second, even in those seconds where he´d kept a safe distance, not that it had mattered with Theo always on his restless mind. Above all, there´d been one question bugging him. Had Theo really been teasing him just for the fun of it? Or had there been the chance, just the slightest possibility that there had been more to it than that?

  
The doubts in Liam had spread and grown stronger as the weeks had gone by, weeks where he´d seen Theo quite seldom, weeks where they´d barely exchanged a word, or a glance, but weeks that hadn´t been able to weaken his desire for the chimera. It had still been there, just the same as always, or maybe even more so, or maybe completely different. Liam´s mind had been torturing him, alternating between the utter conviction that Theo hadn´t wanted him, that the guy had been the exact hellish son of a bitch everybody had taken him for, that he´d only picked Liam as his victim because Liam had been easy to rile, and the question of what if? What if Theo had had a heart beating inside that ripped as fuck chest of his? And what if the pace it had been beating with had had something, at least a tiny little bit, to do with Liam?

  
After six days of not seeing him around - not that Liam had been counting - Theo had suddenly appeared to lacrosse practice. Oh no, Liam had thought immediately, his mind already dreading the moment when they´d had to hit the showers afterwards, and so he´d occupied himself with helping Coach to clean up the training ground, not even considering getting undressed in front of Theo and all the others. Too dangerous.

  
Still, when Liam had finally entered the locker room, the water in the showers had still been running, so he´d looked around for whose stuff had been waiting on the bench.

Liam shouldn´t have been surprised. Of course it had been him.

  
"Are you getting in here now or what?" Theo had called for Liam.

  
"Nahh, I´m good," Liam had replied, taking off his shoes and socks first, even though there had been no way of avoiding more precarious territory.

  
"I can wait in here forever," Theo had promised sweetly, "the water is so nice and hot."

  
You´re hot too, Liam had thought to himself, but not nice.

  
"Just take a shower and fuck off," Liam had hissed, "like a normal person, for once in your life."

  
"I´m really not interested in acting like a normal person," Theo declined, "I´m more interested in you joining me finally."

  
"Told you, I´m good," Liam had answered, sitting in front of his locker shirtless, his back pressed against the cold steel, but not at all cooling him down.

  
"You don´t want to see me naked?" Theo had asked directly.

  
Liam had been smarter than to answer that question. He couldn´t have lied to the chimera anyway.

  
"You do," Theo had kept talking loudly. "You´re imagining the water running down my ass right now."

  
Liam had swallowed hard, one hand sliding down his pants without his permission, but he hadn´t been able to take it back out.

  
"Mhm yes, I can smell it," Theo had continued, "you smell so good, Liam. Kinda makes me wonder what you taste like."

  
"Fuck," Liam had muttered under his breath. It had been getting too much.

  
"Come on, Liam," it had come from under the shower, "let me have a taste of werewolf. I know we´re both getting sick of this game."

  
And there it had been, the word Liam had always been dreading to hear from Theo´s mouth. Game. So it had all been a game after all. A game and nothing more. A game to see how far you had to go to push Liam over the edge.

  
"I´m not playing a game, Theo," Liam had growled threateningly while getting up.

  
"Well, good," Theo had replied, "so you can come play with me instead?"

  
"I´m leaving," Liam had declared angrily, "I´m not playing, but I´m still not gonna lose at whatever you think you´re doing to me."

  
"Liam, what the fuck!" Theo had yelled after him. "You´re not seriously gonna leave me standing here like this."

  
"Like what?" Liam could have kicked his own ass for the stupidity of asking right after it had escaped his lips.

  
"Hard," Theo had simply stated.

  
Liam had considered the image of Theo´s hard cock, wet from the shower, waiting for him. The only question had been, had he really been waiting for Liam? Or for Liam to make a fool of himself? For Liam to freak out and embarass himself? For Liam to finally fall into whatever trap Theo had been setting for him all those weeks and months.

  
"You can take your hard cock and shove it up your own ass," Liam had grumbled as he´d walked out of the locker room half naked, leaving his bag behind.

  
_Hard_. Yes, the whole thing had been getting hard, and in more than just one way. 

*****

  
\+ ONE

  
Liam awoke from his nap with mixed feelings. He remembered all of his dreams, the elevator, the sinema, Theo´s truck, the locker room, his erect dick pressing against the fabric of his sweatpants as if to remind him. He tried to push the memories back, but Theo was too present everywhere to ignore him, his scent thick in the air Liam was breathing, his deep voice echoing through his head. And suddenly, Liam knew he couldn´t keep going like this.

  
It wasn´t possible, and it wasn´t fair. He was just a teenage boy, and he had needs and desires. His IED was bad enough as it was, and Theo sure as hell didn´t have the right to play with him just because it was so damn easy. Liam had to find out, and he had to find out now. He had to know what Theo wanted from him. He needed Theo to say it. So he got up, carried out of the little bedroom on a wave of energy, following the scent in his nose instinctively.

  
He found Theo right where he´d left him hours before.

  
"Get up," he commanded. He simply felt like they should be able to look each other in the eye during the conversation they were about to have.

  
"What´s going on?" Theo wanted to know, suspicion lying in his squeezed eyes, but he still did as he was told, the wolf part in him knowing that this was the moment to obey.

  
"It has to stop," Liam stated calmly, even though his hands were shaking with nervosity. "It has to stop _now_."

  
Theo didn´t even have to ask what Liam was talking about.

  
"It would have stopped a long time ago, Liam," he whispered in response, eyes searching Liam´s face for something, but Liam didn´t know what. "But you had to keep resisting, you stubborn wolf."

  
"You were making fun of me," Liam accused. "You were trying to see how far you could take it before I´d snap and jump you. You were just waiting for the moment to tell me you aren´t interested. Must be really funny, to look so hot you can easily manipulate everybody you slightly dislike."

  
"Wait... what?" Theo´s jaw dropped.

  
"I honestly don´t know what you still want from me. You can smell it anyway, right? You know you´ve gotten under my skin. Why is that not enough for you, Theo? Do you really need me to spell it out as well?"

  
"Oh my god!" Theo exclaimed. "You are so stupid, Liam!"

  
"Fuck you!" Liam yelled.

  
"No, wait," Theo tried to calm him down, a weird mixture of a laugh and a frown plastered over his face, "you´re not getting it, Liam. You´ve got it all wrong."

  
"I´ve got what wrong?" Liam wanted to know.

  
"What I want from you, dumbass," Theo answered. "I´m not trying to piss you off. I´ve been trying to get under your skin because you´ve been under mine ever since I came back from hell."

  
Liam gaped. It took him a solid minute to process that information. "Oh my god," he finally whispered.

  
"Oh my god indeed," Theo agreed, stepping closer.

  
"So, all this time..." Liam was thinking out loud.

  
"Yeah," Theo nodded, fixating Liam with his gaze, "all this time."

  
"What about the elevator?" Liam wanted to know.

  
"The elevator?"

  
"Did you want to kiss me in the elevator?" Liam asked bravely.

  
"Yeah," Theo confirmed, but really, it was enough of an answer that he obviously knew what Liam was talking about. Still, Theo kept talking, reassuring him. "I wanted to kiss you in the elevator. So, so badly. And then a million times after that."

  
"Why didn´t you?" Liam had to ask. "Like, ever?"

  
Theo shrugged. "I guess I was waiting for you to take a step in my direction too. Yeah, I knew your smell, and your heartbeat. I could read you like an open book, but I still wanted you to want it. The human part of you."

  
Liam knew nothing more needed to be said in that very moment. Theo wanted him, had wanted him all that time, and he was just waiting for Liam let him have what he wanted. So Liam did, closing the small distance left between them, reaching for Theo´s face with both his hands, the sound of two joint heartbeats ringing in his ears. He smiled when he saw that look again, Theo´s eyes darting between his eyes and his lips, except this time, other than all the times before, Liam had hope that it was real, this time, they would finally kiss.

  
Liam had expected the world to stop spinning the moment it would happen, but when their lips finally met, it didn´t blind out the world surrounding them, but only made everything in it more intense, more colorful, faster, prettier, better, more, more, more. This was why people closed their eyes during a kiss, Liam understood, because it was too much at the same time for a person to possibly process. And despite the absolutely overwhelming feelings washing over him, Liam wanted only one thing: more.

  
He dug his fingernails into the soft skin on Theo´s neck, pulling the chimera closer, pressing their bodies together just like he´d imagined so many times, except in reality, it felt a thousand times better. Their kisses turned hungrier, their tongues diving into each other´s mouths to explore, their teeth scraping over each other´s swollen lips, sloppy sounds audible in the whole cabin, and probably wherever Corey was at the moment, but they couldn´t have cared less.

  
"Should we...?" Theo started his question breathlessly, but Liam didn´t let him speak. Not if it meant sacrificing their kisses.

  
"Liam," Theo groaned into Liam´s mouth, but Liam wasn´t ready to let go, so instead of asking, Theo simply wrapped his arms around the werewolf and pushed him forward towards the bedroom he´d slept in just a short while ago.

  
Liam liked the feeling of Theo´s strong arms around him, and he was indescribably glad the situation had turned out like this, but now that he no longer had to worry about hiding his desire, he felt like it was time to give Theo a little taste of his own medicine, so he slammed the door shut behind them with on foot, stemmed his body weight against Theo and pushed the chimera back up against it, causing a dull thud when Theo´s back hit the wood.

  
"Fuck, Liam," Theo moaned, his voice somehow making Liam hyperaware of their dicks caged between them.

  
Liam grinned. No, the time to play around was ultimately, finally over.

  
Liam pulled away, stretching his arms, holding Theo pinned against the door by his shoulders. "You wanted to play with the puppy?" he growled. "Well, looks like you woke the big bad wolf."

  
Theo´s eyes widened at his words, and Liam could smell the fresh wave of lust and urgent need washing over him, even though the scent could have come from himself just as well.

  
"Careful," Liam added, "the wolf tends to bite."

  
He buried his face in the crook of Theo´s neck, inhaling the scent that was so strong at that spot, rubbing the bridge of his nose along the tender skin before sticking his tongue out and licking a thin wet line up from the sharp collarbone to Theo´s earlobe that he nibbled on. His cock was throbbing and aching in his pants at that point, and he wanted nothing more than some release, some satisfaction, but the way Theo was squirming beneath his touch was so delicate, so breathtakingly beautiful, he couldn´t help himself.

  
Liam sucked bruises into Theo´s neck just to watch them fade away as the chimera healed, he let his tongue draw circles and patterns and words of worship into the skin until Theo was a whining mess.

  
"The taste of T, huh?" Liam repeated Theo´s words from earlier that day. "Count me in as hooked."

  
He let his fangs snap out, heard Theo suck in a breath at the sight, flashed his yellow glowing eyes at him for just a moment, and then sunk the sharp fangs into Theo´s neck right next to his pulse, getting high on the feeling of pure life beneath his hands and mouth.

  
Theo cried out desperately, fists pounding against the door behind him, his whole body shaking, his pants stretched over his dick painfully.

  
When Liam pulled away, he was quite satisfied with his work, a wolf´s bite marks healing way more slowly than the bruises before, a thin line of blood running down Theo´s throat, the red standing out deliciously against the pale skin.

  
"Beautiful," Liam commented and Theo writhed even harder.

  
"Fuck, Liam," he breathed out heavily, "this is taking too long." Theo looked down at his crotch, his eyes indicating where he needed friction in order not to explode right at the spot.

  
"You´re lucky I agree," Liam remarked and made short work of Theo´s shirt which he simply ripped in half with his claws and through away carelessly.

  
"If only I´d known you´d be so eager one day," Theo said approvingly.

  
"You wanna see how eager I am?" Liam asked, but didn´t wait for Theo to answer before he got down on his knees in front of him, hands unbuttoning his jeans in just a second and pulling them down, helping Theo step out.

  
Theo´s knees got weak at the sensation of Liam´s hand stroking up both his legs, the fingers sneaking into the back of his boxer shorts kneading his ass while Liam pressed the side of his face against Theo´s hip, nibbling at the skin just above the elastic waistband, teasing him, the damp spot on the cotton right in front of his eyes.

  
Just when Theo had decided to avert his gaze to the ceiling in order to keep his shit together for a little longer, his boxer shorts were pulled down with one single motion, and a wet and hot tongue was licking up the length of his dick. It was absolutely incredible how Liam was taking his sweet time with him, wetting him all over before sucking the sticky tip between his lips, looking up with his hollowed cheeks, then bobbing his head. Up and down and up again, and every damn movement, every tiny little twitch and turn pushed Theo closer to the edge.

  
Liam couldn´t believe the obscene noises that were pouring from Theo´s mouth. After all the times they´d talked as enemies, after all the dirty stuff Theo had said to him, all the stuff he´d thought was too filthy to be true, after all those things, the raw reality of the sound was something beyond comparison, something that made him want so much more from the chimera. He looked up and considered him, trying to figure out which direction they were going to be taking with this. Theo had let him take control over the situation, he was letting him do his thing, so Liam decided to test the waters a little further and pulled Theo´s asscheeks apart while he was sucking him off.

  
Theo let out a whimper when his entrance was exposed to the warm air in the bedroom, hoping that Liam would keep the promise his fingers were making as they were approaching his hole slowly.

  
"Okay?" Liam asked carefully, almost expecting Theo to push him away and end the entire experiment, but nothing like that happened.

  
"Fuck," Theo panted as a response, "yes." And that was Liam´s go. He got up and walked over to the small nightstand next to the bed, opening the first drawer impatiently.

Theo cried out in desperation at the withdrawal, bucking his hips up into nothing.

  
"Be right back," Liam smirked. "Just looking for some lube."

  
"You brought lube to this trip?" Theo wondered out loud, a little shocked at the thought.

  
"Of course not," Liam answered, looking at him as if it had been the most ridiculous assumption of all times. "But Mason and Corey have been here often enough. Pretty sure they´re always prepared."

  
And just when he said it, Liam pulled out a bottle from the nightstand and held it up into the air triumphantly.

  
"Thank god for Mason and Corey," Theo said, and those were all the words he could manage before Liam was down on his knees again, continuing right where they´d left off, slicking up his fingers at the same time he was deepthroating Theo. He massaged the tight ring of muscle carefully, Theo being a writhing mess against the door, praying for Liam to give him more.

  
The good thing about sex with a werewolf was, Liam was able to read his mind. Or at least his chemosignals, which came down to the same thing in that moment. So Liam compliedn to the question he hadn´t been asked, pushing one finger inside, hard and without warning, the whole finger while his other hand was steadying Theo by the hip to keep him from falling over as he got adjusted to the feeling.

  
"Good?" Liam checked as he started moving his finger around inside Theo.

  
"Fucking good," Theo confirmed breathlessly, his hands digging into Liam´s shoulders helplessly.

  
"You think I can do better?" Liam wanted to know, and his mouth was attached to Theo´s dick the whole time while he was speaking, his voice sending vibrations through Theo´s entire body, making him moan even louder.

  
"Fuck," Theo whined, "much better and it´s gonna be the end of me."

  
"How about this?" Liam asked as he added a second finger, stretching Theo open wider and earning wild, uncontrolled jerks of the chimera´s hips.

  
"Holy shit, that is better," Theo managed to press out.

  
"Hmh," Liam mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was thinking hard, "I´m still not entirely convinced."

  
"What?" Theo groaned. He was about to explode and Liam didn´t like it? How on earth was that even possible? "What are you talking about?"

  
"The taste of T," Liam winked at him, and Theo almost fainted. "I want it. Now."

  
Theo had no time for his confusion to properly well up, as a strong hand was suddenly pressing against the back of his knee, bending his right leg and lifting it up until it was resting over Liam´s still clothed shoulder, Theo´s heel digging into his back. Like this, Theo was exposed to Liam, who wasted no time burying his face between the deliciously round cheeks.

  
If Theo had thought that Liam´s tongue on his dick was a thing of magic - and he had - then it was still nothing to what said tongue was doing to his hole, licking and sucking and pushing. Teasing. The only reason he was still upright was the firm grip of Liam´s hands on his hips.

  
"This," Liam mumbled, breath and teeth and low vibrations hitting Theo´s entrance. He buried his fingers in Liam´s soft hair. "This is what I wanted."

  
"Fuck," Theo moaned loudly, "fuck fuck fuck, Liam, just fuck me already."

  
"Just what I´ve been waiting to hear," Liam smiled innocently, and pulled away, but kept his arms around Theo as he got up, still steadying him, knowing that Theo wasn´t able to even stand on his own anymore. Theo let Liam manhandle him onto the mattress and lay still, watching Liam finally getting undressed, shreds of clothing flying away into every corner of the small room and two seconds later, Liam stood in front of him in full beauty, naked, hard, and with a promise glistening in his eyes.

  
"God you look so hot Liam," Theo remarked, watching him in absolute awe, "I literally want to lick you from the bottom to the top. I´m just afraid it´s gonna have to wait." His eyes darted down between his spread legs, his stretched hole pulsing in anticipation, just the same as Liam´s beauty of a cock did.

  
"Are you done talking?" Liam asked, one eyebrow cocked, stepping closer, standing at the edge of the bed, looking at Theo like he was his prey for the night. "Because if you are, how about you get on your hands and knees for me?"

  
"Oh holy lord have mercy on me," Theo said as he turned around and raised his ass in the air, but mercy was not on the menu Liam was going to serve him. What he got instead was a burning slap onto his ass, and then hard and unannounced penetration, two firm hands pressing his upper body down against the bed, a thick cock spreading him apart, sinking inside him unapologetically fast, balls slapping against him, and then another smack onto his left cheek.

  
Theo bit down onto the sheets he was burying his face in, but they still didn´t muffle the curses escaping his throat from deep down inside him. Liam was thrusting inside him so violently that if he hadn´t been a supernatural creature, Theo would have been seriously worried about ever being able to walk again. His entire body rocked back and forth along with the pounding, Theo´s dick bouncing against his stomach, a little more precum sticking at the skin with every movement. And with every single thrust, Liam hit his prostate good and hard, making Theo see stars as he pressed his eyes shut.

  
"God Theo," Liam moaned, "I should have jumped you a long time ago."

  
_Damn right you should have_ , Theo thought but was too far gone to actually form words.

  
"You feel incredible," Liam continued, "I´ve never had anybody like you before. You´re so perfect. Like you were made for my cock."

  
Theo could only arch his back in an attempt to get a better angle, to get even more, to get it harder, to get closer to his orgasm, even if he was pretty close already.

  
"I´m gonna cum, Theo," Liam pressed out a warning before he pulled Theo up by the arms and flush against his chest, fucking into him relentlessly while sucking on his neck.

  
"Fuck, me too," Theo groaned.

  
"Where do you want it?" Liam whispered in his ear and then bit down on his earlobe.

  
Normally, Theo would have panicked at the endless number of options but somehow, maybe because of how many times he´d fantasized about it, he just knew. Or at least his body did, his mouth opening before his brain had given its consent.

  
"My dick," Theo said, the tone in his voice begging, his body thirsty for Liam´s juices.

  
"Oh fuck," Liam breathed out, giving Theo a few last hard thrust against his prostate, the cries from the chimera´s mouth more strangled but also louder with each of them. "Fuck." Thrust. "Theo." Thrust. "Fuuuuck." Thrust. "THEO!"

  
He pulled out and pushed Theo down, pumping his dick wildly. Theo turned around and reached out for his cock too, thinking that he should do the same so they would cum together, but Liam smacked his hand a way, growling a warning and then wrapping his own fingers around Theo´s cock.

  
The moment Liam squeezed his fingers tight around Theo was the moment his cum started spurting from his dick, splattering all over both his hands and Theo´s dick, and the sight alone could have pushed Theo over the edge, or the feeling of Liam jerking him rapidly, or the salty smell, but no, it was not one of those things alone, it was all of them combined, and so Theo didn´t just cum, his entire being dissolved into one epic orgasm, his body shaking for several long moments, his own screams ringing in his ears, his heart threatening to tear his chest apart from the inside, the whole world becoming one warm blur, but in the middle of it, Liam´s yellow shining wolf eyes.

  
Liam had never seen anybody cum this hard, but he understood that what they´d just done had been absolutely exceptional, that they´d both waited too long for it to happen, that many things in their loves would from now on never feel the same again, not now that they knew just how _much_ a body could feel.

  
"Wow," Liam said as he collapsed onto the mattress next to Theo, "you are incredible."

  
"I hate being the guy to say I told you so," Theo smirked, "but I kinda have been telling you so for a few months there."

  
"I can´t believe I´m saying this," Liam confessed, "but you´re actually right."

  
"Whoa whoa," Theo said in fake shock, placing a hand over his heart dramatically, "it´s nice that we finally banged and all, but you admitting that I was right? I think that would be taking things a little too fast, huh?"

  
"Fuck you, Raeken," Liam said, but with a smile dancing on his lips.

  
"That´s your job from now on," Theo replied.

 


End file.
